User talk:Laagone
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minecraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Minecraft Portal.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for leaving a message for the other users on the requests for adminship page. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:14, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Thanks so much! I really want to help you guys :D LF 001 '' 14:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki We're getting about 20,000 views a week, and I want to make this a good wiki. Can we please focus on expanding pages and adding infoboxes? I just added some buttons to the editor, tell me if you like them. I also added Special:Chat and achievements, they're good incentives for editors. ''LF 001 '' 19:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :DLF 001 '' 15:02, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ok. LF 001 '' 06:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hai If you do not know me, I am from the CoD Wiki. I am dropping a message saying Hi and congratulation on adopting the Wiki! Despite the responsibility, I am gladly to help this wiki to look professional like CoD's. Anytime you need help expanding/creating articles, I am here to support. Xx AsiAnZ xX 11:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Templates Some reason, I can't insert text onto templates like putting a pipe and type in stack = . EX: |stack= Yes (Max 64) Xx AsiAnZ xX 00:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dude, the official name is Magma Slime :P ''LF 001 '' 16:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for offering rollbacks, but I am gonna work my way up to prove myself worthy. Also, thanks for handling Latias and I for having issues. I thought Admins gives warning, then repeated offense results in ban/blocked account, but I guess he took it the wrong way. Xx AsiAnZ xX 03:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! REDSTONE If you need help wih redstone on a server msg me cause I'm called the redstone master on 1 serverNigel Luiz 709 21:45, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Nigel Luiz 709 Admin/RB Do I get a say in any promotions?LF 001 '' 06:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Wlo1234 Should Wlo1234's admin tag be removed? He's been inactive for 6 weeks... LF 001 '' 15:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Put this on your page. ;) ''LF 001 '' 15:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) R011b4ck Yesh I iz uber awsome!! Xx AsiAnZ xX 00:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, Hi there MLG! I was wondering if I could make some majot changes to your main page since I took note that it is still the double old Wikia default. I would appreciate you giving me this chance. Plus, if you don't like it you can rollback it anytime you want, yes? I have experience from other Wikis with MediaWiki coding, CSS (Cascading Style Sheets), and a very little bit of JS (JavaScript). But that's just the showing off pat. :D I can make new types of templates that would be able to be customized, basically a lot of things. I have another account which has over 10,000 edits on it. I would like to keep that account private, but I give you my word I won't be sockpuppeting with it, there is not reason for sockpeputting so yeah... So just please think about my offer and when you decided just get back to me via e-mail at tarbohus@gmail.com (I know, pretty obvious e-mail address). Thanks for your time. --TARbohus 08:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Rules Would you mind expanding this page? I've made a start, but you should add some of your own rules to it. ''LF 001 '' 16:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Uncategorized Pages We need to categorize . I'm at school, when I'm home I'll help out. Cheers,--''LF 001 '' 12:14, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Blocks Using the template {Blocks} (Replace [ ] as { }), is there a way to minimize it? P.S. It may be 20% cooler! :D Xx AsiAnZ xX 02:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Alrighty. Xx AsiAnZ xX 13:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re Yes. I am up to the responsibility. Anything that I can do will greatly help the Wiki. I would gladly reconstruct this Wiki before the game is released in 39 days. Xx AsiAnZ xX 20:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Da Lazor cannon and green name tools look awesome sauce. Hell ya. Xx AsiAnZ xX 21:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) New Domain I was wondering if you would like to move to an '''independent domain', such as minecraftwiki.org. I have sufficient funds to complete the move and it would take about a month. Please respond. re Wikia keep introducing new crap, including this pointless new editor and the undoubtedly STUPIDLY UGLY profile headers. I think we should get ourselves our own domain, install mediawiki, and control what is shown on the website. LF 001 '' 17:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) re Lol, the message wall does suck :/ I'll have to do some research on MediaWiki first, if I have everything ready then I'd be prepared to launch it by January ''LF 001 '' 17:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) re I might not be able to do the domain, I apologize but I'm already running a site. Blocks I made the images on work!!!!! ''LF 001 '' 17:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Content Team assistance Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. First of all I'd like to compliment you on the great wiki you've set up here. Keep up the great work! As a reward for that, I would like to offer my help to design a brand new skin and mainpage for you guys. I will, for example, add a slider to the mainpage and improve the wordmark a bit. What do you think? Leave a message on my talk page. Cheers, Mark (talk) 23:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Hey there. I'd like to offer my assistance here. I understand css/js, so I thought i'd let you know so I can offer my best :) A few ideas I have are.. a sitemap maybe? featured image? featured content? Sincerely, Un Poisson Checks HAve you seen the new system of checks and x's? Did you approve this? sorry, gotta run, pls rply ''LF 001 '' 17:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: See Cauldron.# ''LF 001 '' 18:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat I would like bureaucrat rights. Sadly, you are falling into a state of inactivity, and I don't want this wiki to fall into a void of spam and destruction. I am the most active editor by far, I have over 1,300 edits. I feel I can make this wiki the best and the only way I can do that is if I am given BC rights. Cheers, ''LF 001 '' 20:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RE'Crat Thank you, I'm going to use my powers to the best of my ability. I would thank you more, but I have to go to sleep. Cheers, ''LF 001 '' 20:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) HI THERE!!!!!! Will you add to the end stone page? It has 1 sentence.13:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Bubbles3 Hi You made me scream plus hi Hi You made me scream plus hiLoveh 23:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Loveh Hello Are you aware that there is another Minecraft wiki? btw u may know me from CoD wiki. 'RC™' 07:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Yo, man, you still active? ''LF 001 '' 16:02, February 2, 2012 (UTC) re HEY! You're back! ''LF 001 '' 09:21, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Hello, is there a way to play minecraft free? cause i want to test it cause i wouldn't want to spend my mney on something that i dond like. User:IJZM RE:RE:Minecraft Hey, i tried to play the onlyne (the single player) (it is this link i think http://www.minecraft.net/classic/play ) but when the game is loading they appears Java warnings (like when i played runescape) and i put accept or run but the appears this: What do i do? User:IJZM Minecraft Hey, i played miecraft classic and it is very... SHITY how can you play a game like that and pay for it??!?!??!?!?!?!?!??! User:IJZM title here hey, isnt there way like telling me a pass or something for playing?? 23:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Block Requests? Hey MLG, I wanted to add a forum called "Block Requests" to allow people to tell us if someone needs banning. I just wanted to let you know Cheers ''LF 001 '' 16:19, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Inactive (Not you!) Hey I just wanted to tell u that I have demoted Asian and Mocha from Admin and rollback to nothing because they have been inactive since Jan 6th and 9th. Cheers ''LF 001 '' 20:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) YAY You're gonna be active!!!! :P. Also MrLegoman could be a potential rollback, I told him to get active and get some edits :D ''LF 001 '' 20:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Of "Beast Boy" Appearntly i came across you deleting the page Beast Boy I would like to recreate the page because it was in Minecraft but only for a test in the Indev phase like Rana 'Sharple''' is there a way to get minecraft free because i bought it and it charged my credit card but it still says i need premium- Sporedude77 18:01, March 1, 2012 (UTC)18:01, March 1, 2012 (UTC)~~